Rouga Aragami
Rouga Aragami (荒神ロウガ　''Aragami Rouga'') is an 8th-grader at Aibo Academy, and is the No.1 Buddyfighter at his school, after losing to Gao Mikado he quits Aibo Academy and joins Sengoku Academy. He has silver hair and eyes. He usually wears a white outfit, but it becomes black when he uses his Dark Core Deck Case, after joining Sengoku Academy he abandons his original outfit for a new one that more closely resembles his Wolf outfit. He uses the Danger World; possibly displaying his personality or his fascination with mecha/cyborg-like creatures. Rouga's buddy is Armorknight Cerberus, and Armorknight Eagle is his second Buddy. His core gadget is a spear. He is voiced by Minoru Hirota (Japanese) and Daegan Manns (English). Personality Rouga is shown to be strict and serious, showing little respect for his opponents in Buddyfights, calling most of them baits to lure more important opponents. He often doesn't call his opponents by their actual names, showing even less respect for them. He's shown to be very prideful and arrogant about his fighting skills, he considers any defeat to be a humiliation and often wants to take revenge as anyone who beats him. As Wolf, he's shown to enjoy his Dark Core's destructive powers and doesn't care about hurting others when using his abilities. Despite his obsession with winning at all costs he does have a sense of honor and seems disappointed by those who use tricks or cheat to win a match or attempt to lose a fight intentionally. When one of his team members revealed he slipped a Hate Card into Kemura's deck just so he could win he showed a look of disgust and called it "a cheap way to win". He also motivated Kemura to continue fighting when he was planning to intentionally lose even calling him by his name, something rather unusual for his personality and he apparently had a hard time doing. In Episode 33, it is revealed that Rouga's vision of friendship was somewhat destroyed by Kyoya Gaen when he was given the dark core. Before that, Kyoya was like a brother to him, ever since they had a Buddy Fight when they were still very young. Kyoya asked to be Rouga's friend, and in the future, Kyoya used it to his advantage. This is most likely why Rouga is so against being friends with Gao. Biography Rouga first appears after Kiri Hyoryu wins his first Buddyfight, congratulating him and stating that winning at all costs is all that matters. Later he's seen being asked by Magoroku Shido to search for a "photon metal", he agrees stating he wants to use his Dark Core. Rouga later activates his Dark Core deck case summoning Armorknight Cerberus, he then puts a mask and refers to himself as "''Wolf"''. When he becomes Wolf, his outfit transforms into a black suit, his hair becomes noticeably longer and he uses Disaster Force As Wolf he buddyfights against Tasuku who fights using the Future Force against him, before he could lose the barrier was destroyed and he was taken away by a bolt of purple lightning. Despite the match ended without a winner he believed it as a loss and vowed revenge against Tasuku, a mysterious 3 headed Monster then tells him Tasuku only considers Gao a worthy opponent and decides he must defeat Gao so Tasuku will fight him. He has Noboru take him to Gao, but Gao refuses to fight him because he only cares about winning and instead challenges Tetsuya after Asmodai leaves a banana peel for him to trip on, he defeats Tetsuya without taking any damage and finally gets Gao to fight him, however Gao beats him in just one turn and after the fight he disappears as he swears revenge on Gao as well. After this Rouga disappears and leaves school for good, he hasn't been seen since. He returns in episode 24 in a new outfit confronting a frustrated Kiri and asks him if he would go with him to get stronger. Kiri takes him up on his offer and they then ride off to Sengoku Academy on a newly transformed Cerberus. Paruko Nanana witnesses the last part, leading her to believe Kiri to have been kidnapped by him and runs off to go tell Gao and the others. Rouga shows up again in episode 25, this time Buddyfighting against Tetsuya Kurodake; whom he had beaten at Aibo Academy before Gao showed up and obliterated him in one turn. Tetsuya was extremely close to pulling off a one-turn victory, but Rouga turned the tables on him and demonstrated Armorknight Cerberus "A"'s ability, bringing his item's critical to eight, then casting Drill Bunker, effectively crushing Tetsuya. Rouga was ready to face Genma Todoroki next, but Kemura asks to take his place. Rouga agrees but threats Kemura to win. Kemura manages to win using a hate card that Raremaro sneaked into his deck before the match. When Raremaro congratulates himself for his scheme succeeding, Rouga calls it a dirt trick for a "cheap win". Rouga watches Kemura try to lose intentionally out of guilt for his unfair victory against Genma. When Kemura was too hesitant to even draw a card, Rouga suddenly appears and encourages him to continue fighting. Kemura remembers Rouga was the one who recruited him to join Sengoku Academy. After a long series of matches, Rouga and Gao are the last 2 fighters left, Rouga claims this will be his revenge against Gao, but he is surprised that Gao is using a Dungeon World deck. At first Rouga is confused and annoyed by Gao's Rock-Paper-Scissor skills, but suddenly he starts enjoying the match and encourage Gao to fight, something Cerberus noted as unusual. When the fight appears to be a Tie, Gao surprises Rouga with Glory Seeker's skill and ends being the winner. After losing, Rouga stays loyal to his word and releases Kiri, calling Gao his Rival. Then Tasuku attempts to arrest Rouga after confirming he is in fact Wolf, but Rouga easily escapes again. Buddyfight Records Trivia *Rouga's Blood Type is O, as revealed by a Japanese Magazine. Gallery Rouganormal.png|Rouga, in his normal outfit, with SD Armorknight Eagle Rouga wolf.png|Rouga as "Wolf" Rouga_full.png|Full view of Rouga Wolf_full.png|Full view of Wolf wolfandcerberus.png|"Wolf" and Armorknight Cerberus. SC office after Wolf's rage.png|Aftermath of the Student Council's office from Rouga's reaction to losing from episode 5. Rouga's new outfit.png|Rouga in his new outfit Rouga Aragami New.png Rouga Aragami and Armorknight Cerberus Ace.png Flashback City.png|The city Rouga lived in as a child Kyoya and Rouga Fighting.png|Rouga and Kyoya fighting in a flashback Rouga Child.png|Rouga as a child Rouga RPS.png|Rouga throwing rock in RPS 9LILF8h.png|Flashback of Rouga as a child. Screen Shot 2014-09-19 at 9.01.38 PM 1.png|full look Screen Shot 2014-09-19 at 9.01.46 PM.png Category:Danger World User Category:Antagonists Category:Villains